


Happy New Year

by moviebuff123



Series: Jacob and Queenie [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: Queenie's decided enough is enough, darn it. She is going to restore Jacob's memories, and what better way to do it than on New Year's Day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late New Year's fic that I'd intended to write/publish earlier, but better late than never! I hope that you all enjoy! :D

Christmas and Hanukkah had passed relatively uneventfully, and Queenie had started to believe that MACUSA didn’t suspect that one of its employees was in a relationship with a No-Maj. She had started to let her guard down, no longer scanning the bakery for evidence of wizards, and no longer looking over her shoulder in case she was being trailed.

So Queenie decided it was time to let Jacob know.

She had scoured her old Ilvermorny textbooks in an attempt to find a spell to reverse a memory charm. She had practised them, held them in her mind, waiting for a time when it was appropriate to give him  _ everything _ .

Queenie had become grateful that Tina couldn’t read minds, because she was sure that her older sister had come to suspect that she was up to something. But Queenie didn’t care, because she was a grown woman, darn it, and if she wanted to break the rules, she sure as hell didn’t need Tina’s approval.

Queenie decided to give Jacob his memories back on midnight on the New Year. She liked the symbolism of it, of the idea of a new beginning between her and the man she loved.

So New Year’s Eve, she put on her finest dress (pink, of course) and her favorite coat, and headed over to Jacob’s apartment above Kowalski’s. He was waiting outside for her, bundled up himself.

“Hey, honey,” Queenie greeted softly. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

_ God, she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. How did I get so lucky? _

“Hello, sugarplum,” Jacob responded, placing both hands on her hips and boldly kissing her on the lips.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard an, “Attaboy, Mr. Kowalski!” A neighbor who appeared to have already started his illicit, alcohol-fueled New Year’s celebrations had seen them and raised his thumbs to congratulate his local baker.

Queenie could feel Jacob grow embarrassed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. His face had gone red.  _ I oughta punch him for disrespectin’ my girl _ .

“Nothin’ to worry about, honey.” Queenie pulled him in for another, softer kiss. “I ain’t embarrassed to kiss my fella in public.”

He beamed and offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Queenie flashed him a winning smile and looped her arm through his. “We shall.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jacob had planned for an evening tailored to Queenie’s tastes. A lovely dinner in a fancy restaurant, and then drinks and dancing in a popular speakeasy that Jacob had heard about from a customer.

They were careful not to drink too much, in case their activities for the night turned more…  _ amorous _ . Nevertheless, after two glasses of champagne each, Jacob and Queenie were positively  _ all over each other _ . 

Jacob’s insecurities seemed to melt away when he leaned over and kissed her hungrily. And Queenie pulled him closer to her, delighting in the taste of champagne on his lips and in his moustache. 

_ She is positively  _ delicious _. I wonder if she’s feeling well enough to come home with me? _

Queenie broke the kiss, slightly breathless, and stroked his face. “Let’s go back to Kowalski’s.”

“Y-You sure you’re feeling well enough? You did drink…”

“I am absolutely sure. What about you, honey? You sober enough?”

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. “It’s about thirty minutes to midnight,” he said, checking his pocket watch. “Did you want to stay until then, or-”

“Let’s step outside,” Queenie said quickly. She didn’t need witnesses when she reversed his memory charm.

Jacob nodded, and helped her into her pink coat. The two pushed through the crowd of intoxicated flappers and red-faced men, all giggling and dancing and swaying.

Once outside, Queenie wrapped her coat tighter around herself and shivered as snow began to fall.

“You wanna wear my coat?” Jacob asked, sidling up beside her and already shrugging off his winter coat.

“Oh, honey no! You stay warm. We’ll be home soon.” She was amazed that on such a cold evening, Jacob would offer him the coat off his back. Queenie resisted the urge to ravish him right  _ there _ . 

_ She called it  _ home _ ,  _ Jacob thought.  _ Queenie considers my place  _ home _. _

The two set off towards Kowalski’s, arm in arm. They were silent, beyond words, and just enjoying each other’s company. 

Finally, the two reached the outside of Kowalski’s, and Jacob fiddled with his keys.

“Wait,” Queenie said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. “Let’s stay outside until midnight.”

Jacob gave her a puzzled look. “I thought that you were cold.”

“Yeah, well,” Queenie shifted nervously. She had imagined that she would restore Jacob’s memories outside, with fireworks and snow and  _ kisses _ . “I heard that there would be fireworks at midnight. It’s only a few more minutes. Please?”

Jacob paused for a second, and Queenie could tell that he really wanted to get inside and slip her out of her lovely dress and start the New Year with her in his bed. But then he saw her face, and Queenie heard him think,  _ She’s so pretty out here in the snow, and I can never resist my sugarplum. _

“All right,” he said, walking over to stand next to her and watch the snow fall. He gripped her gloved hand tightly. “I love you, you know.”

Queenie brought his own gloved hand to her lips. “I love you to, honey,” she murmured softly.

Throughout the street, they heard chants and countdowns as midnight rapidly approached. “Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen,...”

“Kiss me,” Queenie said, turning to face Jacob, not letting go of his hand.

“Ten, nine, eight,...”

Jacob was only too happy to comply, leaning in slowly, and pressing his lips against Queenie’s tentatively, but became more confident when she returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

“Four, three, two, one!”

And as they kissed, Queenie slipped her wand out, and placed it lightly to his temple, and concentrated on the reversal spell that had been on the tip of her tongue for far too long.

Jacob pulled away suddenly, his eyes wide, and Queenie could see the memories returning in a  _ flood _ : Newt, the Niffler, Tina, Murtlaps, Erumpents, Queenie, Obscurials,  _ rain _ .

Queenie stared at him as she read his mind, and she began crying tears of joy. Overhead, fireworks were being set off, casting the city in red, blue, and green.

“Q-Queenie?” Jacob stuttered, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in a perfect O.

“Yes, honey?”

Finally, he looked her in the eyes, his own filled with tears. “I remember,” he whispered in awe. “I remember  _ all _ of it.”

Queenie laughed, overjoyed, and threw her arms around _ her _ Jacob. 

“Happy New Year, Jacob.”


End file.
